


Tryptophan Coma

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Tattoo!Verse [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Thanksgiving Bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the future in Tattoo Artist!Harvey universe ... Post Thanksgiving bliss and perhaps some plans for the future.  Just a little fluff!!!!  luvinjrandsmoke gave me prezzies so I gave her a ficlet ... Emjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryptophan Coma

“I’m stuffed.” Mike groaned and flopped down onto the couch, his head pillowed in Harvey’s lap.

“Well yeah, you ate two helpings of everything,” Harvey chuckled and ran his fingers through Mike’s hair.

“Never knew anyone so skinny who could eat like that.”

Mike glanced over in the direction of the voice; Harvey’s brother Johnny was reclining in the nearby easy chair. “I have a healthy appetite,” Mike said with a grin.

“For more than just food,” Harvey teased softly.

“Harvey!” Mike squeaked, burying his face in Harvey’s stomach, embarrassed.

“Tattoos, Mike,” Harvey replied, tugging teasingly on Mike’s hair. 

“How many do you have now, Mike?” Johnny asked.

Mike rolled over and faced Harvey’s brother, his face still pink. “Harvey just gave me my third this past weekend,” he murmured. It still amazed him sometimes, how well he and Harvey fit together. They’d been together for three years; and while they had their fights (didn’t everyone?), they were stronger than they’d ever been.

“Three tattoos?” Johnny asked as he grabbed his guitar and set it on his lap, idly strumming it.

Mike hummed and nodded, enjoying the feel of Harvey’s fingers in his hair. “Three,” he mumbled. “All hidden.” He burrowed into Harvey’s lap as all the food and excitement caught up to him and he started to drift off.

Harvey smiled down at his partner, watching Mike fall asleep. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, that he’d found Mike.

“So, you gonna make an honest man of him, or keep living together in sin?” Johnny teased, playing The Wedding March on his guitar and giving his bother a mischievous smile.

Harvey glared at his brother. “Maybe,” he said.

“Bullshit,” Johnny replied with a grin. “Bet you already have the ring bought and hidden in your shop … no wait, with Donna.”

Harvey cracked a smile. “You know me too well,” he admitted with a smile.

“So when?” Johnny pressed.

Harvey looked down at the sleeping man sprawled across his lap. “Christmas,” he murmured. “I’ll ask him at Christmas.”

“Looks like I’ll be coming back for the holidays,” Johnny replied. “ Wouldn't miss this Christmas for the world.”


End file.
